A Weird Friendship
by CaptainSalty1
Summary: Jepp King had a normal life well what you call normal in the Zombie Apocalipse until he met 2 Zombies
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is a boixboi yaoi (and maybe a boixgirl yaoi) but in later chapters. if I do more.

Warning for GrammaNazis: its 3am my gramma is bad. Pls dont judge me.

**A weird Friendship**

Its a monday night. Jepp sat in his caravan and read a book when he suddenly hears a loud moan outside. He grabs a pistol and open the door as he look around and see a figure in the dark.

Jepp:"Hello?"

?:"Help."

As the figure said that the figure fall to the ground Jepp dropped his pistol, picked it up and ran inside laid it on the bed. Jepp ran backl to get a medkit and a knife. He laid the knife aside and opened the medkit when he tried to find out whats wrong with it he noiticed it was a hunter. Jepp grabbed the knife and tried to kill the hunter but it grabbed Jepps arm and resisted

Hunter:"Please...dont...kill...me...Please...help me."

Jepp looked at the hunter, confused

Jepp:"You can speak?"

No answer and the hunter stopped. After Jepp healed the hunter he taped him to the bed just to be safe that he have time to kill him when the hunter try to attack him.

**Two days later**

The hunter woke up and looked around he dont recognize the environment. The hunter tried to stand up but he noticed that he was taped to the bed

Hunter:"Hello someone there?"

He hear a door open and a tall guy with a shotgun walked in the room

Jepp:"Ah you awake."  
Hunter:"why are am I taped to the bed? are you gonna rape me?"  
Jepp:"no you too ugly."  
Hunter:"fuck you."  
Jepp:"Love you to."  
Hunter:"Can you untape me?"  
Jepp:"you didnt say please."  
Hunter:"Realy?"  
Jepp:"ok fine I untape you."

Jepp untaped him and he gave him something to drink and they sat at the table

Hunter:"Now, who are you?"  
Jepp:"Jepp King and whats your name?"  
Hunter:"Michael Thomas. You seem young how old are you?"  
Jepp:"16."  
Michael:"where are your parants?"  
Jepp:"On the local graveyard."  
Michael:"OH, Im sorry."  
Jepp:"no problem Im happy that they are dead."  
Michael:"Why?"  
Jepp:"There always drink beer and smoke every 5 minuts and I always have to cough when I breath in the smoke."  
Michae4l:"ok i guess."  
Jepp:"What sabout you, where are your parents?"

Michael ignores him until they hear a loud crack outside

Jepp:"why me?"

Both went outside as sudently a tongue get around Jepps neck and drag him to the next building Michael try to free Jepp with his claws but Jepp take a knife from his pocket and cut the tongue and get free

Jepp:"*cough**cough* son of a Bitch."

Jepp stand back up

Jepp:"I take the stairs and you jump on the building and distract him."  
Michael:"ok."

Jepp runned in the building an Michael Jump on it

Smoker:"What are you doing? Why are you helping him?"  
Micheal:"He helped him im probebly dead."  
Smoker:"Idk if he helped you, hes a Humen our job is to kill them!"  
Micheal:" Wait a second you look familiar. William?"  
William:"Michael!"

Jepp opend the door. As he saw the smoker he aimed at him and shot but Michael jumped in the way

Micheal:"Argh that hurts!"  
William:" OMG, Its gonna be Fine.  
Its gonna be alright."  
Jepp:"Thats what my therpist said."  
William:"Its no joking time, you shot him he gonna die!"  
Jepp:"Dont shit in your pants, I shot him in the hand its even a wonder I didnt hit you!"  
William:"Oh. Well than help him."  
Jepp:"Ok help me get him in the caravan theres a Medkit."

After Jepp Healed Micheal he aske William about him while Michael sleep in the bed

Jepp:"Whats your name?"  
William:"William Jonson. Whats yours?"  
Jepp:"Jepp King."  
William:"How old are you?"  
Jepp:"16. Whats you reltion with Michael?"  
William:"Im his collage Roommate."  
Jepp:"I guess your are his only friend."  
William:"Yeah he was a freerunner so he dosnt had many friends and I am a fan of freerunning so thats how we become friends but I also wasnt populare because I always smoke by the way do you have some cigarettes?"  
Jepp:"No but I can try to get some if you want."  
William:"Yeah that will be awesome If you do that."  
Jepp:"Ok I try"  
William:"Thanks."  
Jepp:"np."

Michael woke up

Micheal:"What are you guys talking about?"  
Jepp:"Nothing important."

The next days there travel around the higeway but Michael act strange in the two days they travel

**Friday**

Michael:"Hey Jepp can we go to New York?"  
Jepp:"Why?"  
Michael:"My Familie live there and I want to make sure that there alright."  
Jepp:"Ok, Next stop New York."  
Jepp:"Oh Michael can you tell me something about your familie."  
Mivhael:"Wll my mom is a prostitute and my dad had a car accident and coudnt walkand my sister is sad becaus I was her only friend but then I went to collage  
Jepp:"Ok."

**Sunday**

They make a pause at resting place and William went exploring around the resting place

Jepp:"Michael can we talk."  
Michael:"Ok I come."  
Jepp:"So I have a question."  
Michael:"What is it."  
Jepp:"Do you love William?"  
Michael blushs but looked down so Jepp dont see it  
Micheal:"N..NO!"  
Jepp graps Michael chin and pull him up to his face to see him right in the eye. There Faces are so close that nearly there noses touch  
Jepp:"Tell me the truth, NOW!"  
Michael:"I DONT LOVE HIM!"  
Michael Pushed Jepp away and ran away  
Jepp:"Well, shit."

while Jepp hunt Michael William came back

William:"Where are you guys? Hello someone there?"  
William search around the caravan when he saw Jepp run behinde Michael and just have to laugh  
William:"What are you guys doing?"  
Both turned around  
Micheal & Jepp:"idk."

everybody went to the caravan and they drove to a nearby city

to be continued(maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

Gramma Warning: Im witing this around 11pm pls dont hate on me because of my gramma

**Chapter 2: The City with no name**

They arrive a the nearby city

Michael and William:"WHAAA!"  
Michael:"Can you drive a littel bit more careful please?"  
Jepp:"*BREATHS* Ahh. A new city to loot. Soooo you guys can go somewhere and chill in the meantime I kill all the zombies in the area. Ok?"  
William:"Ok. but what should we do?"  
Jepp:"Idk fab in a alley or hunt for...bugs."  
William:"O.k."

Michael and William left and there both watch Jepp as he kills the zombies. Jepp walked out of the caravan with a flare and a Ak-47.  
He shot a flare in the air.

Jepp:"COME HERE YOU RED EYE MONKYS!"

A lot of zombies are running towards Jepp.

Jepp:"OH BOY ITS PARTY TIME!"  
William:"Oh god. He is definitely a psycho."  
Michael:"Yeah. Soo whats about your family. Whats your Mum and dad doing?"  
William:"Well my mum died when I was 2 years old so my dad was the only one that I had left but he was really cool. He always let me have a party but only when he also on the party plus he is really funny and got a good sense of humor when I get married I want my partner to be as funny as my dad was."  
Michael:"Now im jealous."  
There both laugh  
Michael:"Ok now whats your dads job?"  
William:"My dad is a-"

A Tank apears and cut of William

Jepp:"OH HERE COMES THE BIG BOY! LETS DANCE!"  
Michael:"I hope he survives that."  
William:"Oh he will hes a good at surviving and killing and that for his age and the fact that hes chubby."  
Michael:"You would also be good for killing probelly not for running but atleast something  
William:"What that mean?"  
Michael:"Well you would be the better one in surviving from us both  
William:"Why?"  
Michael:"Well you tall but slim so you probelly not very sporty and im small."  
William:"But you done freerunning so you probelly fast and sporty."  
Michael:"Yeah youre right but whats better being fast or deadly?"  
William:"Well we can ask Jepp. By the way what is he doing?"'  
Michael:"He cuts of the tanks... head."  
William:"Oh god."  
Jepp:"HEY CAN YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND GET DOWN HERE!"  
William:"OK WE COMING!"

Both went down. Jepp presented his "Trophy" Michael and William looked around to see what Jepp did and HOLY SHIT it looked like he killed the hole city

William:"I have to say this is impressive. It looks like you killed the hole city.  
Jepp:"Well thats nothing."  
William:"thats nothing? THATS NOTHING? YOU CAN BUILD A MOUNTAIN OUT OF THESE CORPSES!"  
Jepp:"OK. Calm down jeez."  
Michael:"Lets just eat."

everybody went inside and ate and than went to there beds 

**The next day**

William:"Ok. I go outside and explore the city."  
Jepp:" do that and we gonna wait here."  
William:"Ok bye."  
Jepp and Michael:"Bye bye."

Micheal grabed Jepp by his shirt and pulled him to him

Michael:"So how am I get funny and when I mean funny I mean really funny?"  
Jepp:"Why do you wanna know that?"  
Michael:"Non of your business."  
Jepp:"Its becaus of William arent it."  
Michael:"NO!"  
Jepp:"You love him dont you."  
Michael:"NO!"  
Jepp:"So why do you wanna know that?"  
Michael:"SHOULD I SPELL IT YOUT FOR YOU?"  
Jepp:"Tell that you love him and I help you get his heart."  
Michael:"Ok I love him. Are you happy."  
Jepp:"Yeah. So first Im not the person you shoud ask becaus Im the person with dark humor so I could really help you-"  
Michael:"REALLY! ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!"  
Jepp:"Stop cuting me of, Soo back to were I was. But I can give you a tip-"  
Micheal:"That is?"  
Jepp:"What did i just say?"  
Michael:"_Stop cuting me of_. I got it so now continue with what you wanna say."  
Jepp:"Ok,So where were I Ahh, The tip is do more Jokes or try to do more jokes some of them are funny some of them arent you must find out what funny for him and whats not."  
Michael:"ok I try to find it out."  
Jepp:"Ok so can you now let me of please."  
Michael:"oh yeah sorry."  
Jepp:"np."

Five minutes later William came back and told them what he found  
The next 3 days nothing happaned only bad jokes and zombie killing

**Friday**

Jepp:"So guys Im gonna go and seach for food or something else."

Jepp went to the nearby mall.  
After 30 minutes Jepp came back

William:"Where are you going?"  
Michael:"I need some time alone!"  
Jepp:"William what happaned?"  
William:"Well Michael and I had a fight."  
Jepp:"About what."  
William:"Well I ask him about if he really think that his family is still alive then he startet to cry and screamed at me ."  
Jepp:"What did he said?"  
William:"Something about that his family survived and escaped but then he asked me about my dad and then I said that I think hes dead or infected and then I said I know what hes felling then he ran away."  
Jepp:"Ok. I try to find him."  
William:"Can I help you?"  
Jepp:"Yeah thx."  
William:"np."

There both managed to find Michael. He sat in a alley and cry. they calm him down... well kinda

The next days where not really intresting but Michael didnt do any Jokes and Michael and William were quiet. Now there on the way to New York but they stopped at a camp ground

To be contunue(If you want) 


End file.
